


Marathon

by Drarina1737



Series: Kink List [18]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Headcanon, M/M, Marathon Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 09:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14375688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarina1737/pseuds/Drarina1737
Summary: They never get tired. Well, maybe never is a bit of an exaggeration, but they damn well last hours and hours without stopping, and they use that stamina.





	Marathon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lilalau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilalau/gifts).



> For the kink 19, Marathon sex from my [kink list](http://drarina1737.tumblr.com/post/170871368888/a-list-of-69-kinks).

They never get tired. Well, maybe never is a bit of an exaggeration, but they damn well last hours and hours without stopping, and they use that stamina.

Steve likes to give head. A lot. He can blow Bucky until he comes, then give kitten licks to his sensitive cock until he's hard again just to do it again. Bucky, Steve has discovered, has a taste for rimming. Likes to treat Steve's ass to licks and sucks, fuck him with his tongue until he's whimpering, cock dripping onto the sheets where it hangs demanding attention. But Bucky likes him to come like this, only his tongue in his ass, arching his back from the sensation.

They like to fuck each other. Sometimes Steve likes to be taken care of, so Bucky pounds into him, hard and slow, draped over his back, like a reassurance that he's there. Sometimes, when he's feeling powerful, Steve makes him lay down and rides him as fast or slow as he likes.

Other days, though, is Bucky who wants to be fucked. He doesn't say it, but he teases Steve during the day, and when they're home, he provokes him, makes Steve let out that animalistic side of him, makes him throw Bucky onto the bed and fuck him into the mattress, looking into his eyes and exchanging feral kisses, hands pinned above his head and fucking him hard until Bucky comes only on his cock multiple times.

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests for drabbles for all the ships from my fandoms + a kink from this [kink list](http://drarina1737.tumblr.com/post/170871368888/a-list-of-69-kinks) either on the comments or on [my tumblr.](drarina1737.tumblr.com) Please leave kudos and comments! They fuel me!


End file.
